


凯千abo生子（带娃日常）

by aiqingtianaiyutian



Category: qkq
Genre: M/M, kq - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiqingtianaiyutian/pseuds/aiqingtianaiyutian
Summary: 两位巨星在abo平行世界里发生的一些小日常
Relationships: qkq - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	凯千abo生子（带娃日常）

某日一则标题名为——「爆！王俊凯18岁生子！？儿子今年已经两岁了！！！」的新闻在全网刷爆迅速登上微博热搜榜！  
附图有几张码上厚厚水印模糊不清的照片，依稀能辨认出那是王俊凯的妈妈，手上抱着一个年龄较小的孩子！

粉丝：那是王俊凯弟弟谢谢！造谣可耻！  
网友：就我一个想知道孩子他妈是谁吗？  
黑粉：都20了还弟弟？当爹一点不为过哈哈哈哈…  
不过也有小道消息说是同组合队友生的！？  
道济：欢腾，一定是飞机上有的！我们源源17岁就生崽了！  
千粉：滚！与易烊千玺无关！

当晚千玺没让王俊凯上床！  
半夜被关在门外的王俊凯气愤到登上小号内涵王源……  
被网友扒出来，迅速被yxh搬上论坛！  
立马就有新闻稿推送「网曝tfboys组合成员关系不合！？或将解散！？」  
经济公司也就是粉丝口中的狗屠公司立马在微博发出公告：「不会解散系造谣！！」

第二天千玺还不让王俊凯上床，王俊凯怒了，当即掏出手机对着大宝一顿拍，打开微博开始编辑微博文案，  
千玺：你干嘛？！  
公开！！  
我老婆都不让我上床了，我还藏着掖着什么！  
千玺最终还是让王俊凯上床了，但还是不肯公开。

其实这则新闻还真不是造谣！而那个孩子也确实存在更不是王俊凯的弟弟！那就是王俊凯的孩子！  
当然对于普通网友来说没有落实消息之前，没有新闻真正锤死，就尚处于猜测阶段。

此刻新闻里的主角正坐在自己家中，确切地说是坐在地上，而原本的实木地板上铺满了彩色儿童泡沫垫，上面印有各种动物图像和英文字母数字。  
泡沫垫上除了王俊凯本人还堆着一堆彩色乐高儿童玩具——和玩具堆里的一个粉嫩圆滚的大概只有两三岁的小孩子，两只粉嫩肉乎乎的小手正把玩具扔得到处都是。  
而王俊凯就坐在他身边嘴角满是老父亲的慈爱笑意仔细看着小手的主人打乱一地他刚刚拼好的乐高。  
这个孩子就是新闻里王俊凯妈妈抱着的那个，王俊凯的儿子，今年刚刚两岁零两个月。  
长着一双和王俊凯一样的桃花眼，粉嫩肉手开心的到处捣乱王俊凯用乐高拼起的儿童乐园，正当他再一次准备扔出手上的蓝色滑滑梯部件时，一双骨节分明的大手从一堆乐高玩具里将小小孩童整个拎起……  
呃？  
手里还拿着乐高玩具的小朋友疑惑的抬头看到一双琥珀色眼睛正不满盯着他，“王！易！燃！我是不是说过，不要把玩具扔得到处都是，万一打哪划伤了怎么办？”语气间更多的是担心。  
随即顺手拿掉孩童手中的玩具，将孩子抱稳在怀里，转身抬起视线望向早已站起的某人。  
“王！俊！凯！你怎么回事？这些乐高玩具是三岁以上孩子玩的！咱们易燃才两岁，他玩不了？你想玩就自己玩，别带着孩子一起！”  
说完眼睛瞪向装得一脸无辜的人。  
“别装无辜！不吃这套！”  
“千玺～易易～宝贝～别生气了好不好？我错了，我…这不是你在忙，我就看着宝宝嘛？”  
“我叫你看好他？没叫你带他拼乐高吧？”  
…………  
看到抱着孩子的人没有软化迹象，王俊凯一步上前把千玺连着手里的孩子一起抱住。  
“易易别生气了，我真的错了～下次不敢了～真的”  
说完，嘴贴上还嘟着的软唇上。  
被夹在两人间的小小孩童好奇的伸手摸上两人的脸，  
“啪”——  
力度没有轻重原本的摸，落实到两人脸上变成了拍打……  
紧密贴合的唇舌刹时分开！  
千玺脸微红，低头轻声安抚了一下怀里的孩子，紧接着抬头又瞪向王俊凯！  
我错了宝贝！  
王俊凯眼神可怜兮兮看向千玺，模样活似一只被遗弃的小猫咪，等待主人的关怀。  
“易易~~”  
“别闹…我带易燃去睡觉了”  
“好嘞！我也去！”  
…………

王俊凯的儿子王易燃就是易烊千玺亲生的。  
两位巨星从出道就在一起。  
然后千玺16岁那年分化成omega，王俊凯没抵住千玺分化热时那该死香甜的信息素味道，标记了千玺。  
谁让他俩私人时间动不动就腻在一起，千玺分化的时候，他俩正一起窝被窝里打游戏呢！  
天时地利人和，天雷勾动地火。  
游戏打不下去，王俊凯一个翻身就把千玺死死压住，本来分化热就让千玺软了身体，虽然奋力抵抗了王俊凯，但小胳膊小腿，哪里抵得过王俊凯alpha天生的压制力。  
而alpha本能让王俊凯自然而然探索到千玺脖颈间那凸起的腺体，尖锐的虎牙咬破千玺的皮肤注入桃花味的信息素。  
千玺出自omega的本能害怕抵触，却让王俊凯忍不住咬得更深，千玺被钳制得无法动弹！  
王俊凯的手自觉向下扯开了千玺扎在牛仔裤里的衣摆，解开裤子上的扣子拉链，一路探索到千玺身体里隐藏的秘密地带。  
这一场标记进行得热烈而持久！  
当王俊凯粗壮的柱身抵进千玺早已因为分化热而发情进而不断泛滥出湿滑爱液的紧密甬道里，alpha天生对omega的控制欲占有欲到达巅峰，那尺寸惊人的巨物在千玺早已红肿充血的穴口里不断进出，硕大饱满的龟头在冲撞中找到这隐匿在甬道深处紧闭的小口不断顶撞着。  
千玺禁不住蹙眉，疼……  
手不自觉抵上身上坚实的胸膛试图推开身上之人，但这动作在发情期的作用下显得有些绵薄无力。  
王俊凯双臂紧紧箍住了千玺，臀股发力，狠狠撞击着……  
不断的顶撞试探终于冲刺进千玺那处密闭的小口内，  
“啊…疼……不要…你退开……嗯……快…退出去……”  
千玺已经疼到语无伦次，  
生殖腔被顶开，硕大的龟头整个顶入继续膨胀并在里面迅速成结，不断持续射精，等大量精液灌进千玺的生殖腔内，才慢慢结束这一过程。  
但发情期是一件漫长的事，王俊凯并没有退出千玺的身体，继续在千玺湿热穴口里不断抽插，肉体拍打声和不断抽插带起的噗嗤水声不断在房间响起…………  
千玺被这持续的标记弄到精疲力尽，肚子里灌满了都是王俊凯的东西，小腹都有些微的凸起！

从那以后，王俊凯就正式的陪伴千玺度过了每一个发情期。  
意外怀孕倒也不算意外！  
发情期怀孕概率100%！  
千玺拿着检验报告单忍不住有几分咬牙切齿，明明都说了要做好措施的，都怪王俊凯！  
借着闭关这一年的原因，千玺在王俊凯家秘密休养着，生下了一个六斤四两的宝贝。  
名字早就想好了，王俊凯也都随他取。  
就是开头新闻稿里那个孩子，王易燃。

然后又一年周年。  
千玺彩排晕倒，发现怀上了二胎，周年没剩几天了。  
易烊千玺气到当场捶了王俊凯，“都怪你！”  
“宝宝别生气，气坏了身子不好！”  
千玺咨询了医生后准备取消舞蹈solo但不取消周年。  
王俊凯不肯，两人一直僵持到演唱会当天。  
王俊凯只好妥协了，然后开场秀，第一首情歌唱完，王俊凯继续留在了台上。

“大家今天来到这里参加我们的周年演唱会！很开心！所以今天我还有一个好消息要告诉大家！”  
“我和我的队友易烊千玺在一起了！之前网传的孩子……”  
“确实是我的”  
“我和千玺的孩子！”  
“”但是呢，今天还有一个好消息要和大家分享”  
“我和千玺我们即将迎来第二个孩子”  
“所以今天千玺不会有舞蹈项目———”  
突然王俊凯手上蓝色渐变话筒声音嘎然而止！  
王俊凯麦被经纪人关了！  
全场骚动！！

一会儿，千玺和经纪人一起上来了。  
千玺开麦了，手握住暗红色话筒，略微有些发白的嘴唇一开一合。  
“非常抱歉，喜欢我的粉丝们”  
他停顿了一下，  
经纪人anna内心稍稍放松一点，果然还是千玺靠谱。  
“但王俊凯刚刚说的都是真的！”  
声音略低沉却很坚定。  
立在一旁的经纪人anna当场卒！  
和刚刚上台前说好的不一样啊！  
她想制止，被王俊凯侧身挡住了，一直温柔缱绻看着千玺的桃花眼此刻却一点都不温柔甚至透着几许犀利盯上经纪人anna！

“非常感谢你们这么久以来一直的陪伴和喜爱！”  
“虽然王俊凯刚刚说的可能会让你们感到不开心！但这么久了，一直瞒着大家，我心里也很不安”  
“我也很想尽可能完成好今天的舞台！但非常抱歉 我的身体情况不允许，所以在这里再次对大家说声抱歉”  
“不过关于这件事情我也早就想和大家分享！ 今天虽然在这样的情况下说出来了，但，我希望大家真的真的不要不开心！我想和大家分享的是我的喜悦，所以希望大家也能开心一点 ”

本来还处于震惊怀疑中的那片红海顿时哭声四起，得到了偶像的亲口认证，不得不相信这件事情。  
她们喜欢疼爱了这么久的儿子居然真的叫人拱了，能不伤心嘛！  
但更多人是心疼自己儿子！  
儿子不容易……到现在都是希望她们开心……  
一个个看王俊凯的眼神犀利了许多！  
当然还有一部分红海是喜悦的，虽然也不能想象儿子居然真的有对象有孩子了？但儿子终于还是长大了！当了爹！要和她们分享人生大事！  
而不是继续藏着掖着，而且我们真的当奶奶了！！

再看一边的蓝海，也是哭声一片。  
…呜呜呜呜呜……居然是真的……  
有一部分受不了的当场离开场馆。  
坚持留下的还是一片哭声。

道济已经当场去世……  
有立刻转源唯下岛，  
也有一部分已经开始当场破口大骂王俊凯，  
导致坐在边上的鸟蟹一起怒视她！  
“不许骂王俊凯/他”  
脾气暴的当场和道济打起来了！  
把部分道济气到离场，“什么鬼？三字粉打我就算了？四字粉怎么回事？”  
“不许骂我孙儿的爸爸”  
举红的姐妹本来想说女婿，临脱口前发觉不妥改口。

还有一部分蟹鸟则在内心哀鸣“什么鬼呜呜呜他们不是不合吗？”

当天微博热搜榜上：「王俊凯易烊千玺 爆」  
「王俊凯易烊千玺生子 爆」「千凯千 爆」  
「凯千是真的 爆」的标题字样被刷爆，居高不下！微博甚至一度瘫痪！

半个月后……随着热度慢慢降低，王俊凯微博率先发布了一条微博并配了一张阳光下里两只无名指带着对戒的大手牵着一只小手的图片，易烊千玺随后转发。  
王俊凯工作室更是联合易烊千玺工作室一起发布了一则声明「王俊凯先生和易烊千玺先生将于9.21日举行订婚仪式！」

虽说在周年演唱会上早已亲口公布这一事实，但两人这一通微博，和工作室联合公告也确实地引发了一波新的轰动！  
各种关于俩人恋爱细节，和演唱会当日的视频在微博上持续刷屏爆料！

不管外面怎样的喧嚣吵闹，二人皆未再发布新的动态。  
他们现在在干嘛呢？  
“易易～”  
“嘛呢？别闹了？我在给易燃做辅食呢？”  
本来给易燃小朋友做辅食这项任务一直是爸爸王俊凯的工作，但近几日千玺闲来无事起了兴致便接手过来。  
奈何千玺大概真的没有什么厨艺天赋，做的不如王俊凯的好吃，而咱们的易燃小朋友也被爸爸的厨艺养刁了舌头，怎么也不肯好好吃千玺端上来的一碗糊到看不出形状的辅食，让千玺一阵心酸气恼，决意要再好好努力一把！  
被晾在一旁孤单寂寞的另一位爸爸受到冷落，决定要和儿子好好沟通一下！

“你乖乖吃千玺爸爸的饭饭，爸爸等会带你去玩沙！好不好？”  
儿童房里早就布置好各式各样的儿童玩具，易燃小朋友最喜欢的除了洗澡时的小黄鸭就是那堆彩色太空沙池组。  
但在他几次弄到全身上下都是沙子后，王俊凯便在某天给他洗完澡换下第三套衣服的时候，严令禁止他再玩，甚至将整套沙子全部锁进儿童房！  
千玺知道王俊凯的洁癖，所以便哄着易燃去玩床上堆满的毛绒玩具了。  
听到这个诱惑，易燃停止手上动作歪头想了一下，“还要吃糖！”脆生生软糯糯的儿童嗓音得寸进尺！  
“！！”  
“糖！我是不是不许你吃糖的！”肯定又是哪个工作人员偷偷背着他给的！  
易燃一下闭上眼捂上半张脸在指缝里查看爸爸的脸色，  
“小凯！带易燃去洗手了！”千玺的声音适时从厨房远远传来！  
小小孩童听到另一个爸爸的声音立马放下手，得意看向眼前还带着微微怒气的爸爸，“洗手！吃饭！”后面的吃饭二字音调扬高带着点雀跃！  
“只许玩沙不许吃糖！再闹就什么都没有，我亲自喂你吃饭！”  
易燃的嘴角立马挎下，边走边偷偷看王俊凯的脸色，转过头的时候满脸都写着不开心！  
事实上，易燃小朋友自小就有自我意识，走路早，学会自己吃饭也很早，什么都想自己做，又做不太好，还是太小了！  
王俊凯喂饭和千玺不一样，千玺很耐心哄，王俊凯多喂几遍，就逐步没有耐心了，加上易燃并不配合，还总是要自己拿碗吃，拿摔了几次碗和筷子以后，王俊凯便开始强制喂饭，甚至拿上了衣架，王俊凯自己小时候没少挨打，所以也觉得儿子皮实可以打！  
当然不能叫千玺看到，免得又心疼！  
皮小子没点怕的还翻天了！

随着日子推移，千玺便没有太多精力去管住易燃，易燃小朋友越大越发皮，王俊凯背地里管教的次数也跟着变多，易燃长大了，自然也得开始慢慢和他讲道理了。  
众所周知，王俊凯不是一般的唠叨，一说起来便要说上好久，某日吃饭，又被说教，易燃拿起手上小馒头就塞到王俊凯开合的嘴巴里，“爸爸吃饭！”软糯清脆儿童嗓音带着几分理直气壮！  
………

二胎如王俊凯的愿是个七斤六两的女孩子，出了产房，王俊凯抱在怀里，大大的包被裹着小小的婴孩，轻飘飘地，跟如今已经三岁多的易燃完全没法比，刚出生的婴儿眼睛紧紧闭合成一条直线，皮肤上还带着一点点红，手脚也保持着待着千玺肚子里的姿势，蜷缩着。  
易燃出生的时候，王俊凯还在外工作怎么也没来得及赶上孩子出世，千玺嘴上不说，心里还是带着几分怒意埋怨的，王俊凯自己也并不好受，带着无比的遗憾，所以这一回，排开所有时间，认真守在千玺身边一起迎接新生命的到来！

时间又过去很久，久到他们俩在王妈妈和易妈妈的帮助下手忙脚乱适应了两个孩子的生活也安排好工作行程后，易燃已经四岁了，小宝贝也有快一岁了。  
喂完饭收拾好易燃和小宝贝，好不容易把磨人精哄睡着了，千玺都有几分困意了，可是王俊凯很精神！因着千玺怀孕和照顾两个孩子，而王俊凯还要继续赶通告行程。他们已经很长时间都没有亲热了！  
“宝贝～”王俊凯整个撒娇的抱住千玺，头在千玺脖颈不安分的蹭着，嘴巴也没闲着，啃咬那处凸起香甜的腺体。  
“睡觉！”千玺声音带着几分沙哑，原本的几分困意在王俊凯的撩拨下淡去，但他还是坚定拒绝了王俊凯！  
相处这么久了，王俊凯早就把千玺吃得死死的！  
他不放弃的，手伸进千玺睡衣领口，手指捏住千玺胸前挺立的乳尖，因着哺乳期的越发敏感，被王俊凯揉捏上当即闷哼出声“嗯～”  
“小凯～别……”再开口声音已经更加低沉沙哑，  
“嘘～咱们小小声，不吵着小东西！”  
…………  
在被王俊凯轻易顶入后穴，千玺立马咬住了下唇，防止自己呻吟出声！  
但王俊凯仿佛被这感觉刺激到了，发了狠地不断深顶，每一下都狠狠撞击着顶进千玺甬道深处，被艹得狠了千玺忍不住发出断断续续的呻吟，  
“慢…慢点儿……小…凯……”  
“叫哥！”  
“嗯～哥…哥……”  
王俊凯反而更加快了冲刺的动作，手捏住千玺两瓣臀肉向外掰开，进入地更深！  
千玺控制不住地呜咽……

**Author's Note:**

> 一直都想写一个凯千的abo文，但一直都没想好怎么写，昨晚突然脑洞就熬夜肝了这篇短小的abo生子，希望大家不要嫌弃 (′～`；）


End file.
